


Absolutely Smitten

by jinorasab



Category: Monsta X (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinorasab/pseuds/jinorasab
Summary: “Oh it’s too late. I’m absolutely smitten, I’ll never let you go.”,In which Sana and Changkyun got smitten with each other at the very first sight.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Absolutely Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> influenced by Absolutely Smitten by dodie!

Changkyun prided himself as someone who didn’t believe in falling in love at first sight.

Fall in love at the first sight?  _ Bah _ . It was a fairytale. No one in their right mind would have done things like that. It was nonsense. It was invented by some hopeless romantic writers for equally hopeless romantic readers to sell more hopeless romantic fictions. It simply didn’t exist.

Love was supposed to be something practical, realistic, and sensible. Changkyun believed that people should grow in love, not fall in it, and it was all controllable. People could choose who to fall in love with, with reasons that were tangible and objected for arguments. Love should be thought, not felt, and it was all organized with much consideration.

Boy, was he so wrong.

He was so wrong.

He didn’t think that he’d be so very wrong. He was used to being someone who was always right. Wrong was never associated with him.

The incorrect equation to his theory of love came in the form of two pigtails of strawberry blonde hair, wide smile, bubblegum fragrance, salmon-pink uniform, and a simple greeting of  _ hello _ . And a simple touch when their hands brushed on to each other.

Fuck.

Changkyun got screwed.

**

Sana had always believed in castles and princesses and knights in shining armors.

She grew up reading tons and piles of fairytale books, wishing that she would be the damsels in the pages that she enjoyed. She would ask her friends to make her the princess in their play-pretend parties, forcing one of them to be his prince that would fall in love with her and live happily ever after together.

Sana had been wanting to love and to be loved throughout 20 years of her life. Every time she saw couples happily cuddling each other on the street, she would be happy for them and wish she would feel the same way they did. Love was something that could turn the sky into technicolor, no matter how dull it had used to be.

Sana waited patiently for her prince to come, for love to hit her hard, and it showed up when she was unprepared.

Sana didn’t think her love would show up as a stranger dressed in black, face scrunched up, voices gruff, and trembling hands. And eyes that drilled holes in her presence. Sana had always thought that her prince would come as sunshine disguised in smiles, chirps of birds sung as a background instead of indie lofi songs shuffled from the cafe’s Spotify.

But she didn’t regret it.

He had turned her heart into jellies.

**

Should he talk to her? Would she talk to him?  _ Ugh _ . This made him crazy.

Changkyun had sat in the coffee shop for almost two hour, purposefully picking the spot where he could see the Bubblegum Cashier With Cute Smile without being mistakenly accused as a stalker. Every once in a while (and by this, it meant by  _ the whole time he’s sitting there _ ) he would steal a glance and his heart filled with butterflies and flowers and everything nice he could cough out petals just because of the glints in her eyes.

He must be stupid.

He must be so, so stupid.

He didn’t even know her name. He didn’t even mean to come to this coffee shop. He wanted to drink an Americano after a photograph hunting and he randomly chose any cafe he could find on his way home. To think that it was fate enough to baffle him, made his stomach churned, he wanted to vomit, sweat dripped and he must have looked so dork because Bubblegum Cashier With Cute Smile snorted a chuckle when she caught him patting his face with tissue.

It was too late.

He was smitten.

He’s absolutely smitten, and now he couldn’t let it go.

**

Should she come up to him? Should she ask for a break a little bit early to go and say hello?

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to say hello and ask him his name and tell him hers and she would sit across to him and talk until the sun set and he would offer to take her to the nearest subway. She then would shyly ask him for his phone number, he would give it to her by calling her phone, and when she got home a text message would have waited for her.

She loved it.

She would really love it.

Sana giggled just by thinking of it. But she immediately stopped and became conscious of herself because Handsome Stranger With Handsome Face glanced at her and now she wondered if she’s pretty. Was her lip gloss still intact? Did she have boogey in her eyes? Did any lunch get stuck in her teeth? Were her pigtails crooked? When her cheek itched and she scratched it nonchalantly, or when she yawned so widely not too long ago, did she look ugly and so off-putting?

Oh God.

She was smitten.

She’s absolutely smitten, and now she couldn’t let it go.

**

> **iamwhatiam:** should i do it?
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** should i not do it?
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** to do or not to do
> 
> **honeyjoo:** sorry to break your shakespearean mood
> 
> **honeyjoo:** but maybe a context would be nice
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** i cant get it out of my head
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** fuck i think im panicking
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** bubblegum cashier with a nice smile
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** her smile is so nice, she talks so sweetly,
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** i want to ask her name and maybe her number and we would walk to the station together and maybe text her tonight and tell her sweet dreams
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** but I DON’T WANT TO LOOK fUCKING STUPID
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** FUCK
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** how to fucking function
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** hELP
> 
> **honeyjoo:** wait
> 
> **honeyjoo:** youre telling me you
> 
> **honeyjoo:** you like someone
> 
> **honeyjoo:** and you dont even know her name yet
> 
> **honeyjoo:** never thought id live to this day
> 
> **honeyjoo:** brb celebrating with the boys
> 
> **honeyjoo:** changkyun is now a big boy
> 
> **honeyjoo:** im so proud of you
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** YOURE NOT HELPING
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** AND I FUCKING HATE YOU
> 
> **iamwhatiam:** gO TO HELL
> 
> **honeyjoo:** tell me how it was ;)

**

> **sanasayshi:** 911!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **sanasayshi:** sana to dahyun
> 
> **sanasayshi:** hello?
> 
> **dahyumm:** uhh yeah what is it this time
> 
> **sanasayshi:** I MET A PRINCE CHARMING
> 
> **sanasayshi:** PLEASE
> 
> **sanasayshi:** HELP ME
> 
> **sanasayshi:** WHAT SHOULD I DO
> 
> **sanasayshi:** SHOULD I SAY HELLO FIRST?
> 
> **sanasayshi:** HE HASNT LEAVE YET
> 
> **sanasayshi:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> **dahyumm:** wait
> 
> **dahyumm:** too much caps and i have to process
> 
> **dahyumm:** well
> 
> **dahyumm:** i say
> 
> **dahyumm:** go for it
> 
> **dahyumm:** nothing to lose anyway?
> 
> **dahyumm:** regret is harsher than feeling sorry so………
> 
> **dahyumm:** YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU WANT A PRINCE ANYWAY
> 
> **dahyumm:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHATTING ME
> 
> **dahyumm:** GO
> 
> **dahyumm:** CLAIM YOUR PRINCE, MY SWEET LITTLE PRINCESS
> 
> **dahyumm:** YOUR PRINCE HAS COME

**

“Hi — ” “Hello —”

“Uh—” “Sorry—”

“Are you—” “Could I—”

They laughed. Awkwardly, but they both found it funny.

“You go first,” Changkyun said finally, trembled a bit and cleared his throat before. Faint scent of bubblegum tickled his nose and he never thought it would make his heart thump. He could already feel his palms sweat and he desperately wanted to wipe it on to his jeans but it would look so dorky and stupid and that’s the last thing he wanted to look in front of Bubblegum Cashier With Cute Smile, “I can wait.”

“Well then, ” Sana shyly said, cheeks tinted pink as she played with her fingers and the hem of her apron. He looked so handsome and he was taller than her and she loved how his bangs fell nicely on his forehead and covered a little bit of his eyes, “Would you like to… you know, um… drink coffee with me sometimes—Wait, you have drank coffee, so maybe—Uh,it doesn’t have to be coffee, or anything, or—uh, well—uh, yeah—” she wanted to dig a whole and let earth swallow herself, “—I’m sorry.”

“T-that’s fine. Uh, I’d like to. I would really, really love to, actually,” Changkyun chuckled. How could she look even more cuter? How could it possibly be that someone looked even more cuter than they already did? He wanted to smile just by looking at her smile and now he felt ridiculous, “Uhm, and—uh—I—If, if you don’t mind, c-can we talk more?”

Sana softly smiled. “I’d love that.” she answered, “Thank you.”

“Well,” Changkyun hurriedly reached into his pocket for his phone, which he awkwardly gave to Sana, who looked as if it was a treasured prize with those big, doe eyes, which Changkyun thought was so very adorable, “Could you maybe… give me your number?”

“Oh! Oh—,”  _ words she would like to hear, but she never dreamed of it _ , “—sure! Sure.”

“I—I’m Changkyun, by the way,” Changkyun sheepishly said, his eyes warm and full of adoration, “My name is Changkyun.”

“Hi, Changkyun.” Sana smiled brightly as she handed back his phone, her eyes sparkled and saw him as if he was the most wonderful being on earth right now, “I’m Sana. Nice to meet you.”

Oh, it surely was fate.

“Don’t forget to text me?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They’re absolutely smitten, and they’d never let it go.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I know it's so crack. I just find it cute if Sana the cheery one got paired up with Changkyun the moody one. I hope you like it because again, I write it on a whim. LMAO.


End file.
